


Ulyssa's Story

by Sylphs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fanon, OC, The Green Soul (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphs/pseuds/Sylphs
Summary: Ulyssa: TheBLACKSOUL. INTEGRITY turned HATE. The story of the GREEN SOUL and the tale of Ulyssa.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Trinity, wait up! Don't go running off on your own!"   
"Come on Ulyssa! We're almost there!" Critters scatter, sticks and leaves crunch under their feet as the two girls run up the mountain. The smaller girl with the biggest, toothiest grin you'd ever see was laughing as she ran, the taller and older girl behind her was struggling to keep up. The path they were following was overgrown; vines twisting along the dirt, bushes obstructed their path and had to be pushed out of the way, leaf litter scattered all over the ground over several autumns past. Suddenly the girl stops; she had reached the peak of the mountain, it takes another several seconds for the second girl to catch up to her. Once she does, she throws her hand on her knees, bending over trying to catch her breath.   
"See? What'd I tell ya?" The younger girl, Trinity, says, staring into the horizon. Ulyssa, the older girl, finally catching her breath, shades her eyes and squints as she looks up. 

The sun was setting over the horizon, still bright enough to be hard to look at, but low enough for the girls to experience the beautiful setting displayed before them. A blanket of clouds covered the distant skies, painted all sorts of warm colours as the sun sets behind them. Light dances on the leaves of the forest spread out below them as the gentle wind flows through the trees. The sound of birds chirping drones out the buzzing of the city, now in the distance.  
"Wow, you're right. It's beautiful out here."  
"I know, right?" Trinity turns to her sister with her toothy grin, although, one of her front teeth was missing, she was adorable. Ulyssa gave a faint smile back to her.   
"It's beautiful, but it's also going to be dark soon. We don't want to be out here when it turns night, we should head back-"  
"Awwwww but we just got here! Can't we stay for a little bit longerrrrr?" Trinity whines, grabbing Ulyssa's hand and turning to stand in front of her.  
"I mean- well, I guess I do still need to catch my breath a little bit. But only for a few minutes!"  
"Yay! Come on, there's one more thing that I was to show you." She squeezes her eyes closed in a big grin, then turns around, still holding Ulyssa's hand and leading her forward.  
"Wait, there's something else?"  
"You'll see, heehee." Trinity giggles

She leads Ulyssa through several bushes and down a bit of a slope, and she stops in front of a cavernous hole.  
"This!"  
"Woah.... what is this? I didn't know Mount Ebott had a giant hole in it..." Ulyssa walks forwards cautiously, making sure not to get too close to the edge. She peers over but she cant get close enough to see the bottom.  
"I wonder whats down there?" Trinity says, shes on her hands and knees with her fingers creeping over the edge.  
"Trinity, get away from the edge!"  
"Why? I'm not gonna fa-" Suddenly, the ground beneath her gives way, and she topples over the edge.  
"Trinity!" Ulyssa grabs her sister's hand in an attempt to her, but that only results in her being dragged into the pit as well. They both scream as they fall, but Ulyssa grabs Trinity's hand again, pulling her towards her and wrapping in her arms, protecting her. They hit the ground with a solid _THUD_ and Ulyssa is thrown unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters meet the keeper of the ruins

"Ulyssa? Wake up... Wake up! Ulyssa!" Suddenly Ulyssa jerks awake and sits up. Trinity was sitting next to her with a kind of shocked look on her face, but soon goes back to her regular toothy grin. It take Ulyssa a moment to realise there was a sharp pain in her head, and she puts her hand to the pain in question.  
"Ow!" She says, and takes her hand away from her forehead, noticing blood residue on her hand. "Blood?" A couple seconds pass before she remembers. "We fell and- how are we not dead?" She looks down; there is a thick blanket of golden flowers.... they must have cushioned her fall. The two of them stand up and look around only to be greeted with darkness. "Where are we?"  
"Dunno." Trinity replies.

"Howdy!" An unfamiliar voice pops up from below them. They both look down to see a flower..... with a face. It was smiling at them. "Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!"  
"What the hell?" Ulyssa says taking a step back, but Trinity, however, get all sparkly and wide eyed.  
"Woooooah cool! A talking flower!"  
"Yep! That's me! Boy, you really took a tumble didn't ya? Sure am glad you're not dead, haha!"  
"W... what are you?" Ulyssa asks hesitantly.  
"Well I'm a flower! I already said that silly!"  
"Okay but... flowers don't normally.... talk..."  
"Boy, you're new here in the underground aren'tcha? Well, I guess I'll have to show you the ropes!" Suddenly, a blue heart appears in front of Ulyssa's chest. "This is your SOUL! If you get too close to a monster here in the underground, they will start an ENCOUNTER and ATTACK you! It's your job to dodge their attacks if you want to live! Or I suppose you could not dodge them if you don't want to live, haha!"  
"O...kay?"  
"Here! We'll practice! I'm going to shoot an ATTACK pellet at you, and you're going to DODGE, alright?"  
"Uh, okay." Flowey summons a small pellet, no bigger than a 20c piece. He slowly sends it in Ulyssa's direction, Ulyssa cautiously steps out of the way.  
"Good job buddy! You did it! Now..." He summons a ring of pellets around Ulyssa... there's no way she can dodge them. "Dodge THIS!" Floweys face turns into wicked one, a nasty, devilish smile on his face and a laugh to match. He flings the pellets at Ulyssa and they make contact with her SOUL, lowering her already damaged hp to 1. Flowey laughs again, and Ulyssa falls to the floor in pain and lets out a cry.   
"HEY!" Trinity shouts and stands in front of Ulyssa, chest puffed out and arms aspread. "You meanie! Stop hurting her!"  
"Trinity..."  
"Oh don't worry kid, once I'm done with her, you're next!" Flowey creates another ring of pellets around the two. Suddenly, the three of them hear foot steps coming down the hall. "Aw nuts. Looks like you get to live... for now!" Flowey laughs, ending the encounter and sinking into the ground. Trinity lowers her arms and the two girls are greeted by a very tall goat lady.  
"Oh, my dear children, are you alright?" She says with an extremely worried look on her face. Ulyssa stands up but still kind of slumped in pain, and pulls Trinity behind her; she won't be letting any monster hurt her sister, even if it kills her.   
"Ulyssa! No, you're hurt, don't!" Trinity tries to object.  
"Stay back! I'm... I'm warning you!" The goat woman puts her hands to her mouth in horror as she lays eyes on the heavily wounded Ulyssa who can barely stand.  
"My child, let me help you, you are hurt! Oh you must have had a terrible fall!" The goat woman approaches cautiously and then kneels down to Ulyssa's height. "Please child, let me help you." Ulyssa's legs collapse under her, unable to support her anymore, and she falls into the goat lady's arms, now on the brink of consciousness. "Oh dear! We have to take her to my home, I can heal her there. Come quick my child!" Is the last thing she heard as she passed out.

***

Ulyssa wakes up lightheaded, but not in pain. She moans, then sits up... she's in a bed, it's... comfortable. She touches her forehead where the pain was before; there's a bandage covering her right eye. The light is dim in the room but still enough that she can see. She looks around; there's a desk on the other side of the room, a wardrobe next to the bed, some toys hidden away in the corner. She slowly swings her legs out of bed, and tries to stand up. She heads for the door, using the wall as a crutch, she slowly creaks open the door. She's hit with a sweet aroma, is that... cinnamon? Butterscotch as well? Whatever it is, it smells good, and her stomach thinks so too as it rumbles. She walks out of the room and past several tables with vases of flowers on them, as well as a staircase leading to what looks like a basement. She continues forward until she hits a new room, and peeks around the corner. There the goat lady sat reading a book, and Trinity keenly looking over her arm to read as well. The goat lady notices Ulyssa and closes the book and stands up.  
"Ulyssa!" Trinity shouts and runs towards her then embraces her in a huge hug.  
"Are you feeling better my child?" The goat lady says with a warm smile and a sweet voice.  
"Uhm.. y-yeah-"  
"Ulyssa! Ulyssa! Come have some pie! Toriel and I made it ourselves!"  
"Toriel?"  
"That's my name, a pleasure to meet you." Toriel gives a slight bow. Trinity grabs Ulyssa's hand and leads her past Toriel and into the kitchen, the source of the aroma she smelt before. There's some recently cleaned dishes on a dish rack, and a large pie sitting on the bench. "Toriel and I made a pie! She said we can have it once you wake up! And you're awake now so let's have some pie!" Trinity says giddily.   
"You helped miss Toriel make the pie?"  
"Yes, she was very helpful." Toriel says, walking into the kitchen.  
"Yup!" Trinity has a big smile on her face as per usual. Toriel chuckles, pats Trinity on the head as she walks past and up to the bench.  
"Well, let's have some pie, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been several days since the two girls fell into the underground. They had met a couple of other monsters, specifically Whimsun and Froggits. They learned about the puzzles from Toriel among other things. Toriel took to teaching Trinity how to cook, and Trinity really enjoyed it. Ulyssa was too paranoid to leave Toriel's side in case Flowey came back, and Toriel picked up on this.   
"Is there something frightening you my child?" She asked one day.  
"Uh- yeah. When we fell down, a talking flower came to greet us, and then tried to kill us. That's why I was so beat up."  
"Oh, I do remember Trinity mentioning a flower. She got distracted by other things in the Underground, however, and never finished telling me about it."  
"Yeah... It promised it would be back."  
"Well, so long as you are under my protection, I will let nothing hurt you, my child."   
"... Thank you." Toriel smiled and pat Ulyssa on the head gently in response.

Another day passes by, when Ulyssa finally plucks up the courage to ask Toriel what had been on her mind.  
"Miss Toriel?"  
"Yes, my child?"  
"Um, I don't mean to be rude, and I know you've been nothing but nice to us, but I was just wondering..." Ulyssa trails off, hesitant to ask "how can we get home?"  
"Oh, my dear child, this IS your home now."  
"But... we have a family back on the surface... our mum is probably worried sick." She looks away "we have to get back home." Toriel closes the book she was reading and stands up.  
"I'm sorry my child, but there isn't a way back to the surface... not an easy one that is."  
"But... there is a way, right?"  
"...Yes. But it's incredibly dangerous, and I'm afraid I just can't let you go. You would die, my child."  
"..." Ulyssa knows she and Trinity needs to get home, but is it really worth possibly dying for?  
"Wouldn't it be better for you to just stay here, under my care, where nothing can hurt you?"  
"I mean, miss Toriel, you are super nice, and it would be nice to stay here, but we have lives back on the surface... we can't just give that up."  
"But you can have a life here too, my child! I know the Underground is... in a bit of a mess right now. But I'm sure there's a lot of fun things for you to do!"  
"But we have school and friends and-"  
"I can teach you! I have always wanted to be a teacher."   
"... Miss Toriel, we NEED to go home... I really don't want to be rude, but we can't live down here. I'm sorry!" The look on Toriel's face says it all; she was broken hearted. "...We can stay a few more days?" Ulyssa tried to compromise.  
"My child..." Toriel hesitates "at least let me teach you how to protect yourself. There are lots of dangerous monsters out there in the underground." She kneels down and pats Ulyssa on the head. "I just want you to be safe."   
"... Okay." Ulyssa gives a soft smile, which is returned by Toriel.

***

"Alright then, the very first thing you need to know is about your SOUL. Your SOUL is the culmination of your being, it represents who you are." Toriel says as she and Ulyssa stand outside the house. "If your SOUL gets damaged, your body will as well. I am going to start and encounter with you." Ulyssa's SOUL appears in front of her chest and she stands her ground "Good, okay. I am going to throw an attack at you, and you are going to dodge. Do not worry, my child, I will not hurt you." A fireball appears in Toriel's hand, and she gently throws it towards Ulyssa, who dodges it. "Very good! At this point, you should ACT. Try talking to your opponent to get them to leave you be. But remember, not all monsters will let you go just because you asked them nicely. Have a go at it, try to ACT." For some reason, Ulyssa decides to tell a snail pun.  
"What do snails wear on their head? A SHELLmet." The joke incites a giggle from Toriel, Ulyssa didn't think it was THAT funny.  
"Good, good. Very well, I am going to attack you again and- Hm? Wait a second." Toriel approaches Ulyssa and kneels down to her height. holding a hand next to her SOUL.   
"What's wrong?"  
"Your SOUL, there's... a black dot in it. My child... do you know what this is?"  
"No? I didn't even know SOULs were a thing until I fell down here."  
"I have never seen this before. Peculiar." She stands back up. "Anyway, are you ready to continue?"  
"Yes."  
"Very well."  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Another few days pass by, Ulyssa had learnt a lot at this point. Trinity had found an old, stained apron laying around the house, it has a big heart on the middle of it. Toriel let her keep it, and she wears it all the time. She's been feeding the local froggits things she cooks, mainly fried eggs, as that's the only thing Toriel will let her cook on her own. The local monsters love Trinity; she has been incredibly KIND to them, but that's just who Trinity is. Ulyssa sees how happy Trinity is down here; she knows the two of them need to return to the surface, but...

The two of them don't have the best life on the surface. Their mother, even though she raised the two of them single handedly after their father left when Trinity was born, hadn't been the most loving mother. Don't get her wrong, she knows her mother still cared for them, but there are days where it doesn't feel like that. The two of them have friends on the surface, but they are few and far between, two, maybe three between the two sisters. Maybe.... Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if the two of them stayed down here, even for just a little longer? As dangerous as it is with the looming threat of the talking flower hanging over Ulyssa's head, Toriel has been nothing but loving and kind to the two of them. They would have a loving mother figure, friends in the monsters that roam the underground, and plenty things to do around the house. Heck, they could even help Toriel clean up the Ruins. Probably the worst thing about being in the underground is Toriel's snail pie; apparently it's a delicacy down here, but Ulyssa and Trinity can't really stomach it. Maybe it would be nice to stay down here for a while. But she knows they can't stay here forever.

"Miss Toriel?" Ulyssa asks one day.  
"Yes dear?"  
"So, I was thinking. Maybe... Maybe it'd be okay if we stayed down here... just for a little longer." Toriel's face lights up at the news. "I know Trinity really likes it down here, and if she's happy, I'm happy too. I know we still... eventually... have to leave, but a few more days can't hurt..." Ulyssa fidgets with her fingers.  
"Of course my child! You can stay here for as long as you like. Of course you know I'd much rather you stay here and be safe than risk going out there and..." She trails off.  
"I know..."  
"A few more days it is then." Toriel smiles.

Well, a few more days turned into a few more weeks, which then turned into a few more months. The Ruins had become home to the two girls, and they learned the layout of the place like the backs of their hands. Ulyssa helps Toriel with the gardening, and Trinity continues to help her in the kitchen. The two of them learn about her late son, as well as the first human who fell down who she took in as her own child. But, there came a day where Ulyssa had to put her foot down. They had spent too long down here, they hadn't seen the sun since the day they fell down. Or the moon for that matter, or the clouds, or the trees, and Ulyssa was starting to miss the buzzing of the city they came from. She had to do it, they had to leave, and it has to be now, or who knows how much longer they would stay down here. There's only so much Toriel can teach them, and the Ruins felt as if they started to get smaller and smaller every passing day. They can't stay there forever.

"Toriel, thank you for everything you've done for us-"  
"It's no worries, my child. Your company is all the thanks I need."  
"But... We need to go."  
"But why? I thought you were happy down here with me?"  
"I am! We are... It's just... You know we can't stay here forever." Toriel wears a dejected expression. "Don't get me wrong! We are incredibly thankful for everything you've done for us, and everything you've taught us. It's just-"  
"I... I understand, my child. I understand, the Ruins become quite small once you've explored ever crack and crevice. And you two are growing girls; you need space to grow, and it wrong for me to keep that from you." She sighs. "If you must leave... please, please be careful my child. The last thing I want to hear is that you have been hurt, or worse..."  
"I promise, I will. We will." Toriel bends down and gives Ulyssa a giant bear hug, Ulyssa hugs her back, a bit of a tear in her eye. They let go of each other, "I should probably go talk to Trinity..."  
"Yes... Yes, okay." Toriel nods, and Ulyssa heads inside to find her sister.

"Trinity, we need to speak." Ulyssa finds her in the kitchen.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. Trinity... I don't know how to say this but, we... we can't stay here any longer."  
"Huuuuuh? Why not?" Trinity pouts.  
"We've been gone from the surface for too long. Our mum is probably worried sick. We can't stay in the Ruins forever."  
"Awwww but I wanna stay with Toriel!" Ulyssa gives her a sad smile and comes over to pat her on the head.  
"I know you do. And it's been fun! It really has. But we have lives on the surface, we can't give that up." Trinity's normally grinning expression falls into a sad one, which breaks Ulyssa's heart a little. "Aw c'mon, don't give me that look. I'm sure we can visit Toriel again one day."  
"Really?"  
"Sure" Ulyssa smiles. She's lying, Toriel told her everything, there's no way back through the barrier. But she also didn't specifically say how to get through the barrier in the first place. She supposes she'll figure it out when they get to it. "C'mon kid. Pack up your things."  
"We have to go noooow?"  
"Yeah."  
"Aaaaawww." She slumps. "Can I at least take this frying pan?"  
"I'm sure if you asked Toriel, she would let you."  
"Okay..."

***

"Are you sure about this, children? You know, you could always stay here a little longer..." The three of them stand at the door at the end of the Ruins. Trinity holds her frying pan close to her chest, still wearing the apron.  
"Thank you, Toriel. For everything you've done for us. But we have to go." Toriel wears a dejected expression again."  
"I'll miss you Toriel!" Trinity says, running up to her, and hugging her. Ulyssa joins them, Toriel wrapping one arm around each sister.   
"I'll miss you as well." Ulyssa says, starting to tear up.  
"As will I, my child. As will I." The three of them share the moment for just a little longer, before letting go. "Remember to keep warm out there!"  
"We will." Ulyssa replies."  
"And try to avoid any monsters you see!"  
"We know." Toriel bites her lip to keep herself from crying.  
"Please... please be careful, my children." The two of them give a nod as Toriel takes a step back. Ulyssa opens the large doors, and the three exchange one last goodbye. "Please... Please stay safe." Toriel whispers to herself as the sisters step out into the rest of the Underground.


	5. Chapter 5

The moment Ulyssa stepped out of the door, it felt as if she were being watched... She ushered Trinity into the nearby trees to get off the path.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Shhh." Ulyssa hushed her, urging her to stay quiet. She quietly stepped through the trees, keeping her eyes on the path to see if anyone was coming. But nobody came.   
"Ulyssaaaa there's no one there."  
"...Maybe you're right, maybe I'm just a bit paranoid after everything Toriel told us-"  
"'Sup?" Ulyssa practically flew out of the trees and back onto the path when the voice popped up behind her. "Wow, you're a bit jumpy, ain'tcha?" He was a skeleton, a short one. Ulyssa pulled Trinity behind her.  
"Stay away! Don't come any closer! I'm warning you!"  
"Relax kid, I aint gonna hurt ya." He says closing his eyes and putting up his hands. "And besides-" he puts his hands in his pockets and opens one eye, "if I wanted to kill ya," he takes a step closer, and stares intently at Ulyssa, "you'd already be dead." A moment passes before the skeleton takes a step back and laughs. "I'm just jokin' with ya. Can't be bothered with that nonsense. Anyways, you two must be humans, yeah? I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton, nice to meet ya." He holds out a hand, Ulyssa begrudgingly shakes it. Suddenly she jumps back as what feels like an electric shock runs through her, the skeleton laughs again, and shows her the palm of his hand. There's a small, round device strapped to the inside of it. "Haha, gotcha! Just a little prank, works every time. Anyways, I gotta scram, I'll seeya later kid. Ciao." And with that he walks away. Ulyssa stares dumbfounded.  
"Uh, what just happened?" Trinity shrugs her shoulders. Well, if all monsters were like this one, how bad could the Underground really be?

The two girls continue on their journey, attempting to avoid any monsters they run into. It's not that they seem like bad monsters, it's just Ulyssa would rather avoid confrontation. They spot this Sans character hanging around in different locations, and even though they leave before him, he's always there. Kind of freaky, Ulyssa thinks, but she supposes anything could happen down here. She also spots him hanging out with another skeleton, a taller, lankier one, but also seem younger. They both seem to be around in their older teen years, although its hard to tell, you know, not having any skin or anything that would hint at their age. They avoid them altogether, anyway, best not risk an encounter.

"So, uh, where you kids headed?" Sans catches Ulyssa by surprise as he walks up behind the two. They've made it quite the ways, they approach a rickety looking bridge spreading over a huge gap, a great snowy valley lies beneath them.  
"That's none of your business-"  
"We're tryna find our way out of this place! I don't wanna go but Ulyssa's making me." Trinity interrupts Ulyssa and pouts, Ulyssa sighs.  
"Outta the Underground huh? That's a loooong trek. Dangerous too. I'd help ya but ehhhh I can't be bothered, y'know?"  
"Well, we don't need your help anyway!"  
"Heh, you sound like y'know what ya doin'. But, this is ya first time in the Underground, yeah? You dunno how dangerous it can be down 'ere. Welp. Seeya!" Sans turns around to leave. Maybe he's right, Ulyssa thinks. Toriel DID warn them that the Underground is a dangerous place... maybe they could use an escort.  
"Hey-uh, Sans, was it?"  
"Hm?" A smirk pops on his face.  
"Maybe.... urgh.... okay, maybe we COULD use some help." Ulyssa looks away, not really wanting to admit.  
"Heh, so you finally grew a spine, eh? Heh, and I didn't even have to loan ya mine!" He laughs. Ulyssa rolls her eyes. "But, tibia 'nest with ya, I don't really feeeeel like it. Eh, maybe I'll pop in from time to time to point ya in the right direction, but, ehh, if ya get in a fight, don't expect me t' come bail ya out." He shrugs. He shoves his hands in his pockets. "There's a little village called Snowdin just past the bridge, ya pass through there, you'll get to waterfall, I'll meet'cha there." He waves an goes in the _opposite_ direction. Ulyssa groans, grabs Trinity's hand, and heads towards the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tibia 'nest = to be honest (in case ya didnt catch that lol)


End file.
